Miracle Shine Pretty Cure!
Miracle Shine Pretty Cure is the first Pretty Cure project by Haan. It is currently ongoing, and was started December 12, 2018. Themes of the series are miracles, hobbies, strengths, and weaknesses Description Tsukino Rumi arrives at the Hope Academy, and after classes, she meets Yuusha, a rabbit-like creature, who says she is from the Land of Miracles, which makes sure all the world's hobbies and enjoyments are in working order, and everyone is happy. However, it was taken over by the Council of Shadows, who want to make the entire world sad and depressed. Rumi becomes Cure Celestial, and she and her friends, Watanabe Ayane, Yukimura Tamashi, and Hanyuu Fuu, form the Miracle Shine Pretty Cure and dedicate themselves to stopping the Council of Shadows. Characters Pretty Cure *Tsukino Rumi - A 14-year old girl who is new to the Hope Academy. She is very cheerful, gullible, and optimistic. She acts very childishly, but she has a fierce sense of determination and will not hesitate to stand up for what she believes in right. Her alter-ego is Cure Celestial, the Pretty Cure of Astronomy, and the role she plays in the team is a distraction and outside-the-box attacker. Her fatal flaw is her optimism and being gullible As of Episode 9, she is the leader of the Hope Academy's Astronomy Club *Watanabe Ayane - A 14 year-old girl who is the president of the Hope Academy's Fashion Club. She is very passionate her work, and tends to think very highly of herself. She tends to observe and realize things faster than the others. She is fiercely protective of the people and things she cares about. Her alter-ego is Cure Ribbon, the Pretty Cure of Fashion. The role she plays in the team is a heavy attacker with less defense. Her fatal flaw is her large pride. *Hanyuu Fuu - A 14-year-old girl who is the president of the Hope Academy's Cooking Club. She is very sweet and kind, and asks many questions. She wants to know how the world works. She used to do many things rapid-fire after one another, but after she kept getting bored, she finally realized that being passionate about something means taking your time and enjoying every moment of it. Her alter-ego is Cure Cookie, the Pretty Cure of Cooking, and the role she plays in the team is defense. Her fatal flaw is the fact that she questions almost everything. *Yukimura Tamashi - A 14-year-old girl who is the president of the Hope Academy's Ice Skating Club. She is very shy and tends to not seek out people on her own. Her mother recently passed away, and she is still grieving. She doesn't have many friends, but her world is brightened once she meets Rumi, Ayane, and Fuu. Her alter-ego is Cure Winter, the Pretty Cure of Ice Skating, and her role in the team is that of a status inflicter. Her fatal flaw is her pessimism *Kurosawa Ebony - Formerly known as Eby of the Council of Shadows, she is a very quiet and serious girl. She was befriending in the Cures in hopes that she can betray them and use their negative energy to make a strong Utsubyo. She was being controlled by an amulet that warded off positive emotions, remorse, and pity, but once she took off, more positive emotions are entered her heart, slowly. She joined the Astronomy Club in Episode 9. In episode 15, Rumi purified her mind and heart. In Episode 17, she is captured, but in episode 20 she isi rescued and becomes Cure Dawn, the Pretty Cure of Photography. Her role in the team is an all-around-attacker and a strategist. Her fatal flaw is that she can't hold back some of her ruder comments. Her debut episode and a silhouette of her appearance were revealed in Episode 7. In Episode 9, her name, Cure Dawn, was revealed. In Episode 16, her full appearance was revealed. *6th Cure- A 6th Cure has been confirmed, but hasn't joined the team yet. There is no silhouette of her yet, nor an episode confirmation Allies *Yuusha - The mascot of the series. A rabbit-like fairy from the Land of Miracles. She is very stubborn and is a self-proclaimed hero. She is very full of herself, and tends to complain and blame others for something she did. In her human form, which she gained via the Jewel of Light in episode 13, She goes by Tsuyoi Yuusha. *Fujimoto Kotone - A 16-year-old girl who acts as a mentor to the Pretty Cure. Before revealing herself to the girls, she used to sleep in her dorm after classes and on the weekends.She is very supportive of the girls and is understanding of their problems. She is very smart and observant. She was once the Pretty Cure of Music, Cure Harmony, but she suffered a leg injury during a fight. She lost hope and her Miracle Slide lost it's powers. Her fatal flaw is her desire to do things herself in order to not be a burden. Council of Shadows *Votex - The President of the Council. He is very loud and easily angered. Most members of the council are afraid of him. He has the ability to give Shadowborn powers to people, however they are less strong than the powers of a natural born Shadowborn. He is one of the Council members that represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins, his being Wrath. *Shade - The Vice President of the Council. He is less tough than Votex and more understanding, but he will not tolerate any traitors. Midnight treats him as an adoptive father. *Faye - A Shadowborn and Dark Fairy. She tends to act motherly, and Midnight views her as a mother figure. She will put the blame on others when she fails, because she hates failing. *Perfect - Also know as Marisu Kanpeki. Perfect believes she is perfect, by name and nature. She is very prideful. Her name and character is derived from a poorly made female originally character, or Mary Sue. She is one of the Council Members who represents one of the Seven Deadly Sins She formerly possessed the 5th Music Box and could transform into Cure Illusion, which only changes her outfit and gives her no additional powers. She works as a Math teacher at the Hope Academy. *Dimension - Also known as Nakano Takao. He works as the Robotics teacher, and is the supervisor for the Robotic's team. He holds his daughters in high regard - if they do what he wants. He thinks only about himself. The father of Tamashi and Mika. *Yukimura Mika - Dimension's daughter and Tamashi's twin sister. She is very jealous of her twin's talent. She is more of a follower than a leader, and tends to follow her orders. She loves to argue, and she is a member of the school's Debate Team. *Midnight - A young girl who was adopted into the Council. She is a child genius and works in the Council's lab. She never will directly summon an Utsubyo for the Cures to fight, and she isn't sure if what she's doing is right or not. Supporting Characters *Yumehara Hibiki - Fuu's roommate, and a fan of video games and electronics. She tends to spend her weekends staying inside on electronics. *Honda Sonoko - Ayane's roommate, and the leader of the Gardening Club. She is naive, but her heart is in the right place. She also has bad habits of gossiping, eavesdropping, and looking at things that aren't hers *Ueda Kouki - The Cooking class's eccentric teacher, and the supervisor of the Cooking Club. *Yukimura Seikou - Tamashi and Mika's deceased mother. She was Kotone's mentor as a Pretty Cure, and she left Tamashi a box of information about the battle between the Council and the Land of Miracles *Ara Itoshi - The leader of the popular girls, and the childhood friend of Hama, Tamashi, Chikami, and Fukumi. She is very mean spirited, and threatens those in her group. *Konaka Hama - The second-in-command of the popular girls, and the childhood friend of Itoshi, Tamashi, Chikami, and Fukumi. She loves gossiping and spreading rumors, and is a master of eavesdropping. *Hagino Fukumi: Chikami's older twin sister, and the childhood friend of Itoshi, Hama, and Tamashi. She is the one who suggests adopting Mika into their group and is a master of ignoring people. *Hagino Chikami - Fukumi's younger twin sister, and the childhood friend of Itoshi, Hama, and Tamashi. Despite acting a bit mean, she feels remorse, and only does what she does in fear that she will be forced to live without any friends. She loves animals. In episode 12, she comes out as a lesbian and stops hanging out with Hama, Itoshi, and her sister, and changes dorms. She is Yuusha's roommate. *Akahoshi Misora - The supervisor of the Astronomy Club and a science teacher. She is very kind, but stern and doesn't bend the rules *Aozara Mokusei - A 15-year-old boy who is a member of the Astronomy Club. He is a hard-working young man. He also enjoys working in the wood shop. *Kazama Resei - A 15-year-old energetic boy who is a member of the Astronomy Club. He likes to work with electronics and wants to become an electrician once he's an adult. *Kozuki Seiun - A former childhood friend of Kotone, however they drifted apart after Kotone's accident. He is a member of the Astronomy Club. He is a stern and serious individual. His main hobby is playing the cello. *Hoshimiya Aisha - A shy and frail young girl who is often times very quiet. She is into paranormal activity and astronomy, and she is a member of the Astronomy Club. She cares for others a lot and always caries around a first aid kid in case. Items *Miracle Music Box - The transformation item. To transform, the Cures must insert their Miracle Slide and shout 'Pretty Cure! Miracle Commence!' before spinning the handle. *Miracle Slide - These come from a girl's heart when they are filled with courage, purity, and the power of miracles. *Scepters of Wishes - A power up that Kotone mentioned the girls can receive by being passionate about their hobby Locations *Hope Academy - A school in America for those of Japanese's heritage. *The Land of Miracles - The place where hobbies are observed so they can properly work as miracles and create happiness. *Shining Light City - The city where the Hope Academy is based. Trivia TBD Category:Series